


I Love You More Than Your Ass

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Steve walked into his and Sam’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Sam?” He and Sam had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Sam was still mad or not.

“Sam?” Steve repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Sam!? OPEN UP!” Steve yelled childishly.

“Steve shut up!” Steve smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Sam was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Steve mocked.

“I’m not!” Sam yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Sammy!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN MY ASS!” The door swung open. Sam was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Steve fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Sam whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Sam Wilson. I love you more than your ass.” Steve stood up and opened his arms to Sam.

“Yay!” Sam jumped into Steve’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
